


Movie night changes everything.

by Hellokitty97



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Developing Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Steve Rogers, Smutty, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokitty97/pseuds/Hellokitty97
Summary: Today was movie night, everybody was there, well except for Tony. They invited Tony out to dinner two days ago, but he said he had work to do. They tried to get into the workshop but Tony locked them out saying "My beautiful mind needs to create leave me alone" That had been 52 hours ago.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Movie night changes everything.

Today was movie night, everybody was there, well except for Tony. They invited Tony out to dinner two days ago, but he said he had work to do. They tried to get into the workshop but Tony locked them out saying "My beautiful mind needs to create leave me alone" That had been 52 hours ago, and there was still no sign if he was gonna come out or, if he was just gonna pass out down in the workshop. 

The elevator door opened up with a quiet dinging noise. Tony came stumbling out of the elevator with his hair ruffled and old grease stained ACDC shirt and sweatpants looking so adorable and tired. Everybody looked up to the sound of the elevator door opening. Tony came stumbling out of the elevator over to the couch and stood there for a full minute before he fell right onto James "Bucky" Barnes lap.  
Bucky looked up at everyone and looked confused and almost...Nervous? No one moved for a moment except for Tony, as he was trying to get comfortable on Bucky.

Steve took pity on him and after a minute of Tony rubbing his face against Buckys neck he asked "Hey Tony. What are you doing?"

"Hmm sleeping" came the muffled voice of Tony Stark. His face was tucked in the corner of Buckys neck. 

"Here I'll take him if you want Buck." Said Steve. 

"No." He said sharply. Then blushed and said "Um no, it's fine Stevie, you can leave him here." 

"Sure, okay." Steve said with a knowing smile.

Tony was fast asleep on Bucky and everyonce in a while he would let out a tiny and adorable snore. They finished the movie and everyone went off to sleep, but Steve stayed behind with Bucky. 

"I'm happy if your happy Buck, and if you want to date him I think it's a good idea. He's a good guy." Steve said with a small smile on his face.

Bucky blushed slightly and said "Thanks Stevie but we're not together." 

"You would be if you just talked to him about it."

"Talk to him about what? Feelings?" Bucky said with a disgusted look on his face. 

Steve laughed and said "Yes feelings, Buck. I know you like him, and obviously he likes you back. Are you gonna go to bed or are you just gonna stay here?"

"Think I'll take him up to his room in a moment so he can sleep better." 

"Okay goodnight Buck."

"Night Stevie."

Bucky didn't want to get up because that meant that Tony wasn't gonna be cuddling him and then he would go to bed and have a sleep filled with nightmares but he didn't wanna wake up in the morning with Tony mad at him. So Bucky sat up with Tony still in his lap and slowly stood up and picked Tony up bridal style. Tony shifted around and put his face back in Buckys neck. 

"Penthouse please" Bucky whispered to JARVIS. 

"Certainty Sergeant Barnes" replied JARVIS.

Once Bucky had arrived in the penthouse and he went into Tonys room he put Tony down on the bed and put the blankets over him. He kissed Tony on the forehead, He was about to leave when Tony opened his eyes and grabbed his hand and said. 

"Stay with me please" while tugging, on Bucky's wrist. 

"Uh are you sure?"

"Yes" 

"Okay scoot over then."  
  
Bucky took off his boats and slid out of his jeans and slid under the blankets. Nobody moved for a second then Tony slid over and laid down right onto Buckys chest and hugged him like an octopus. Tony fell asleep right away. Bucky laid awake for 20 minutes before he too was fast asleep with Tony. 

~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~

Tony was warm all over when he woke up so he snuggled deeper into his bed, arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a chest wait a chest?? Who was in his bed? Tony opened up his eyes and came face to face with James "Bucky" Barnes. 

"Hi" Tony said.

"Hi" Bucky said back.

They both smiled stupidly at each other.  
"How did you sleep?" Asked Tony. 

"I um slept great actually, better than I have in forever."

Tony then realized where he was, and who he was laying on top of. He almost wanted to died of embrassment. "Sorry I'll just..." Tony said as he was trying to get off of Bucky.  
Bucky grabbed his hips and said "No wait...um it's fine. Stay please." So Tony did stay on top of Bucky, and they both just laid there smiling at each other still. 

"Can I..? Um can I kiss you?" Whispered Bucky. Tony blushed and said " Yes Please."  
Bucky leaned up and kissed Tony. It was awkward at first but then they got rhythm.  
Bucky fliped them so he was on top, and used his arms to brace around Tonys head. Bucky bit lightly on Tonys tounge, and Tony moaned loudly. Bucky had found his new favorite sound. He started kissing down Tonys neck and sucking it. Tony was moaning and had his hands in Buckys hair, and right as they were on there high, 

JARVIS interrupts with an apologetic tone "Sir I would hate to interrupt but Mrs. Potts is on the line, she is demanding you answer."  
  
Bucky looked at Tony and it was the best sight ever his lips were swollen and red and looked just beautiful

"Right the um.....the borad meeting thingy." Tony said. 

"JARVIS tell Mrs. Potts that he's busy." Bucky said and as started kissing Tony again.

"I don't think that's a wise idea, Sergeant." JARVIS said back. 

Bucky ignored JARVIS and kept kissing Tony and biting his bottom lip asking for permission, Tony moaned and he wanted to keep kissing Bucky but he had to pull his head away, to say "I'm really sorry but I have to go Buckaroo. 

"Ugh fine." Bucky said as he flopped beside Tony. Bucky grabbed Tony and snuggled with him. Tony said "Answer the phone J. Without video though." "Yes sir." 

"Tony?" Came Peppers voice. "Hey Pep." "Tony your gonna be late. What are you doing?" "Just getting ready Pep." "Okay be here in five then."  
"Yep sure."

Tony got up and got changed into one of his suits, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair. 

"Me and you are finishing this when you get back doll. Bucky said. Tony looked over at Bucky with a smile on his face. Bucky had sat up and tied his hair back into a messy bun as Tony was getting dressed. He looked great. 

"Okay. See you soon" Tony said, he went back over to Bucky to kiss him goodbye. 

~~~~skip to when Bucky got out of bed~~~~

"Buck there you are, I thought you might have died." Joked Sam as Bucky came out of the elevator. 

"You wish." Replied Bucky. 

"How'd it go last night Bucky?" Questioned Steve. When Bucky came and sat by him at the table. 

"Good it was..great actually I stayed the night with and we kissed." Bucky said with a smile but talked quite so only Steve could hear him.

"Oh my god, what has the world come to? Bucky is smiling??" Yelled Clint when he jumped out of the vents. 

"Shut up birdbrain." Bucky replied. Clint pouted and said "Rude"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm gonna do a part 2 or Not, we'll see. Please comment so I know if you want a part 2 and like if you enjoy.
> 
> Please comment so I don't feel like I'm writing for a block. Lol. Leave kudos


End file.
